Shinobi Cooper
by KuroTenshi177
Summary: Two friends, no brothers, fight a final fight. One to break bonds, the other to save them. When death leads to a new world will new bonds be born from the ashes of the old? Or will these ashes smother these potential flames of freindship?
1. foxnapped and promises

"Sasuke!" a blond boy yelled charging a sphere of pure energy in the palm of his hand.

"Naruto!" The red-eyed raven headed boy screamed above the intense lightning crackling in his hand.

The two boys charged at each other letting their two attacks collide with each other. The two attacks melded together creating a black sphere of energy encasing the two before imploding on itself. All that was left was a large crater with a single corpse burned beyond recognition.

"Kit wake up." An animalistic voice growled out through the sewers.

"K-Kyuubi" cried out a body covered in burns so severe the exposed blood was bubbling.

"Kit you idiot, stay awake. I don't want you to die." The voice bit out.

"Aww so you do care" coughed out the boy.

"No, if you die I die as well you moron. Now shut up while I repair your body, or what is left of it."

"Oh."

"You idiot, without me you would be dead. You never mix lighting and demonic energies together."

"Well I wouldn't be in this position if you never attacked Konoha."

"That's beside the point. What matters is that we may no longer be in the same dimension as before, let alone in the Elemental Countries" Kyuubi growled.

"W-What, what do you mean different dimension? Will we be able to get back? We have to get back I need to become Hokage," Shouted the blond boy named Naruto.

"Silence" roared the giant fox through the confines of his prison. Naruto fell backward and quickly scampered away from the terrifying beast.

"Now, let me make it simple enough so your puny brain does not melt under the pressure of you thinking" continued Kyuubi over Naruto's indignant squawk.

"There are two types of dimensions. Alternate dimensions are where the world is vastly similar to our own except for a few minor differences. And then there are sekai dimensions, where these two types of dimensions are completely different from each other. At the moment I do not know if we are in an alternate dimension or a sekai dimension. It is most likely that we are in an alternate dimension given the fact that they are more numerous and easier to access than sekai dimensions. Although with your luck we'll probably end up in the latter," moaned the fox.

"Well this is some strange looking dimension everything is dark and wet."

"Idiot this is your mindscape. The moment I finish healing your broken body we'll explore this new dimension."

"My mind is a sewer?" Naruto questioned the fox?

"Kami help me, that's the first thing he picks up on," the fox cried.

"Oi" yelled the offended blond.

"Don't interrupt me," the fox growled. "We will explore this new dimension and learn as much as we can about it, think of it as a training exercise for your stealth."

"Yosh! I will gather the most information of this world and complete this training exercise or I will make a hundred clones and single handily fight against them."

* * *

Back in Konoha a sensei and his student wearing green jumpsuits and yelling about the flames of youth sneezed.

"Guy-Sensei, someone has assigned themselves an inhuman task if they fail their first task."

"Lee, we must not fall behind, let us run three-thousand laps around Konoha and revel in our flames of youth. Maybe we will find this person and teach him about the power of youth."

"Guy-sensei"

"Lee"

"Guy-sensei"

"Lee"

The two green clad shinobi hugged each other creating an unbreakable genjustsu of a sunset behind them. Several shinobi and kunochi in the surrounding area were driven into insanity by the genjutsu.

* * *

"Kit, don't ever do that again, ever."

"Alright" Naruto answered as a shiver ran down his spine.

"Anyway I've healed your life threatening injuries and sealed up your wounds but you are still injured, avoid any and all confrontations and you will be fine. Now leave, I need to take a nap" Kyuubi murmured before fading from view.

"Stupid fur ball" Naruto muttered before opening his eyes to the new world.

_**(Elsewhere)**_

"Criminal!" The female fox shouted from the rooftop.

"Ah Inspector Fox, it's nice to see you again." The raccoon thief bowed.

"Shut up ring tail. You've been caught red-handed now surrender peacefully."

"Aw but I like spending time with you." The raccoon replied.

"Plenty of time for that in jail" She growled cocking her electric shock pistol.

"This has been fun and all but I better get going now, I have a case file to read up on." The raccoon said jumping out of the path where Inspector Fox shot her shock pistol.

"Come back here Cooper." She cried chasing after him.

"Stop thief" she shouted shooting her gun.

Sly jumped out of the way only to hear a sudden cry. Glancing over his shoulder he sees a young fox leaning against one of the parked cop cars that caught on fire, his fur standing on end due the electric shock of the cop's pistol. With Carmelita still shooting at him Sly grabs the young fox and hauls him into the getaway van.

"Murry step on it" the raccoon thief shouts while closing the back doors. The tires squeal against the pavement before the van takes off down the road with Carmelita yelling in the distance.

"Sly why did you pick him up? You know Carmelita is going to mark us as kidnappers now." A geeky looking turtle asked

"I doubt she'll notice Bentley, she was so focused on capturing me that she shot him. I just couldn't leave him back in that death trap that Carmelita made back there and I eve doubt that she noticed shooting him. I wasn't about to let someone innocent die."

"Very well, we better get to the safe house fast so we can administer some proper medical care."

_**(Mindscape)**_

"What the hell Kit! I tell you not to get into any fights and the first thing you do is get hit by some lightning! I've already told you that lightning and demonic energies do not mix and your system is already filled with my chakra that is trying to heal your pathetic body." The nine tailed fox shouted.

"Hey it wasn't my fault you stupid fur ball! I was minding my own business, just walking through this stone plaza with these weird mechanical wagons parked when this ball of lightning hit me from a stray fight." The blond yelled back.

"I said avoid confrontations, that includes being near fights such as that one." The fox sighed. "Were lucky the lighting didn't do any permanent damage. By the way why didn't you avoid the shot or even fight back like your normally stupid self would back in Konoha?"

"I'm not stupid; I'm supposed to be undercover. What if I did something that was uncommon or unusual around here. It would blow my cover. And besides the tree and water walking techniques I only know Kawarami, Henge, Kage Bunshin, Rasengan, and toad summoning."

"Wow, I did not see that coming," a surprised fox stated.

"What, the village hating me so much because of you that they go as far as to sabotage my education?" Naruto asked.

"No, I knew that. What surprised me was that you actually said something smart." The Kyuubi no Kitsune answered.

"Oh… hey!" Naruto glared at the Iron Gate that held back the fox.

"Well you better go check your surroundings; the lightning has dispersed by now. Take stock of your situation and act accordingly."

"Hai hai" yawned Naruto before fading out.

"That boy is going to be the death of me" Kyuubi sighed before curling up and falling back to sleep.

* * *

"Oi Sly the kid is waking up" a nasally voice cried out. Opening my eyes I saw three talking creatures staring back at me.

"Ah! Demons!" I cried throwing myself off of the bed to the other side of the room. I reached down to pull one of my kunai out of my pockets only to find my supply pouch missing.

"Looking for this?"

I looked to see a tanuki holding a cane with my supply pouch in the other hand.

"Give it back," I growled narrowing my eyes.

"Why so you can cut us up?" That annoying nasally voice came from the small turtle. "Until you calm down you won't get this back."

Snarling I lunged forward only to be restrained by this pinkish purple thing, I think it's an ogre.

"Let me go you stinking' demons." I cried thrashing around in the ogre's grip. The tanuki and turtle glanced at each other while the ogre's grip tightened around me.

"I think your mistaken kid, we're not demons" the tanuki replied.

"Your not?" I stopped struggling looking at my surroundings for the first time. Bed, doctor's basic tools, monitors like those in the hospital back home. This must be a hospital then. Demons wouldn't heal me they would rather devour me.

"Are you summons then" I asked ignoring Kyuubi's rumbling about prejudiced, ungrateful brats. The tanuki and turtle glanced at each other again before motioning the ogre to release me. Calmly sitting on the floor I looked at the three strange creatures.

"What's a summon?" The ogre asked.

"You know animals who are summoned by ninjas, although I didn't know ogres could be summoned." I muttered to myself.

"I'm no ogre, I'm a hippo!" cried the pinkish purple ogre, I mean hippo.

"Don't worry Murry, judging by his weapons and writing utensils this guy is from somewhere Far East, most likely a secluded area in Japan. There are not many hippos out there." The nerdy turtle deduced.

"What did the kid mean by summoned animals" the cane wielding tanuki asked.

"Oi the name's not kid, it's Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Well Naruto," the turtle began cutting off the tanuki's reply "Would you answer Sly's question?"

"Why tell you when I can show you" Naruto replied lifting his hand towards his face only to notice the orange furry paw in place of his hand. "What the hell!" Naruto screamed jumping back suddenly. "Why am I covered in fur!"?

"Because you're a fox" supplied the guarded Sly.

"W-What! No I'm no fox! Foxes are evil!"

"Not all foxes are bad. You can't blame an entire species for what Carmelita did, and that was by accident," scowled Sly.

"Who" Naruto asked turning his cerulean orbs toward the three animals.

"Sly hush, Naruto what do you mean that your not a fox?" The turtle asked.

_Despite his annoying voice I think I like him the most, the one called Murry is all right too. It's just that tanuki no baka that is driving me insane._

"Simple I'm a human!" Naruto declared after reviewing his first impressions on the three before him. After his declaration though two of the three: Murry and Sly, start laughing while the turtle seems thoughtful. "What's so funny?"

"You" cried the two. "Everyone knows humans don't exist." Snickered Sly.

"I am too a human!" shouted Naruto standing up.

"Alright, alright. You were a human but now you're a fox. Why don't we all calm down a bit," The turtle said before shooting a glare at Sly before turning to Naruto. "In the mean time you can stay with us."

"Thank you Turtle-san" Naruto smiled.

"The name's Bentley." Bentley smiled back. "Now you need some more sleep despite already healing at a fast pace. Murry, Sly and I will leave you to your rest."

"Thanks again Bentley." Naruto responded before turning in.

Outside the door Sly was waiting for Bentley. "Bentley I think the kid's brain is fried"

"Not necessarily Sly. I've notice while running some diagnostics on him that there is this particular energy that is flowing through him, two actually. One seemed to be running through his vital points while the other; the more concentrated one was healing his wounds from the inside out. I've never seen something like this before, in any animal. Then there was mention of a summoning realm. Realms could possibility mean dimensions."

"You see," said Bentley pulling up a video recording of the room. "This boy Naruto was going to bite his thumb and according to his monitors he was gathering this energy before he let it go during his surprise. I have read theories of dimensional travel before and according to the theories dimensional travel is possible provided that there is plenty of energy fueling it."

"So what your saying is that this kid has enough energy running through his body that he is able to jump dimensions," asked a skeptical Sly.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, and even if I'm wrong and the boy is truly brain fried it still wouldn't hurt to listen to his ramblings and not antagonize him."

"Alright no antagonizing the crazy fox."

"I'm serious Sly. I've been studying the concentrated energy that is flowing through him and it's like corrosive acid. If he gets angry and taps into that energy then we could end up dead." An exasperated Bentley admonished.

"Then why are we keeping him around?" A serious Sly questioned.

"One, you brought him in and it's our responsibility to take care of him until he is better. Two, this energy of his is fascinating. I wonder what could be done with it and if he even knows he has it. And thirdly if someone else, like the Fiendish Five, had access to that kind of power many lives would be in danger. Despite him hating it he is a kid. If he were raised by someone like Clockwork the boy would be is a killing machine. As of now he is like a blank slate, no knowledge of what is right and wrong in this world. We can teach him this definition as well as learn more about this energy and if he really is from another dimension or not. If he is then we could find a way to send him back or better yet visit his own home."

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Sly and Bentley looked around for the disembodied voice.

"Up here." The two glanced up to see Naruto standing on the ceiling.

"How are you doing that," cried a surprised Bentley.

"Easy, I'm channeling my chakra to the soles of my feet, or as you would call it my fascinating energy."

"So you know about it," Bentley probed.

"Of course, pretty much everyone who is a ninja can do this plus more." Naruto grinned.

"So what can ninjas do with this chakra" Sly asked slightly curious of this now possible dimensional traveler.

"Hmmm" Naruto thought, "Our techniques are called jutsu and there are many classifications of jutsu. There are the basic three, which are taijustu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu. Taijutsu is basically hand-to-hand combat. There is ninjutsu, which are various techniques that use different amounts of chakra. And then there are genjutsu, which are basically illusions woven from our chakra. There are other classifications like kenjutsu, kinjutsu, and fuinjutsu. Kenjutsu is sword fighting where kinjutsu are techniques that are forbidden to use because they severely injure a ninja or they are immoral. My Kage Bunshin is a kinjutsu only because it requires so much chakra to make one that your average ninja would die of chakra exhaustion."

"So you need this chakra to survive?" Bentley inquired.

"Yeah, our chakra is basically our life force not just for humans but all living beings. If you run out of chakra you die it is as simple as that. The only reason I can make so many Kage Bunshin is that I have extremely high chakra levels."

"Are your high chakra levels due to your second chakra, your more condensed one?" the be-speckled turtle asked.

"Not entirely, but it does influence it."

"So how did you come about that second chakra or are you born with two" Sly wondered aloud.

"No, all creatures are only born with one. This violate chakra was the result of a fuinjutsu kinjutsu and a bloodthirsty fox and let's leave it at that. Fidgeted the orange furred fox. The two glance at each other before letting the matter drop.

"So what techniques can you do?" Sly continued.

"Unfortunately I haven't learned many techniques before ending up here. I only know Kage Bunshin or shadow clones. Then there is Kawarimi and Henge, which are two of the basic three learned at the Academy. Then there is tree walking, which you are seeing right now, and water walking."

"Wait you know how to walk on water," interrupted Sly.

"Yeah, it's a pretty basic chakra control exercise. Anyways I also know Rasengan and toad summoning which was taught to me by Ero-sennin."

"Ero-sennin" questioned Sly.

"It means perverted sage Sly" Bentley answered adjusting his glasses.

"Oh" the raccoon snickered.

"So who is this Clockwork and Fiendish Five? They sound like bad guys." Naruto probed.

"The Fiendish Five are a group of criminals who are led by Clockwork. Clockwork and the Fiendish Five were the ones who murdered Sly's parents." Bentley answered cautiously glancing at the downcast Sly.

"So some big bad guy killed your parents and made you an orphan." Naruto summarized listening to Sly's growls. "So I have a question, are you going after them?" Naruto paused seeing Sly nodding his head. "Why?"

Snapping his head up Sly glared at Naruto. "Why? He killed my parents!"

"So you're doing this out of revenge?" Naruto inquired narrowing his eyes.

"Clockwork has been hunting down my family for generations. If I don't end it here later in life when I have my own family they will be in danger. Heck those close to me are already in danger!" Sly shouted.

"So you are doing this to protect those precious to you?" Naruto continued.

"Well yeah, I guess you could say that" the raccoon shrugged.

"Great then I'll help you out then" smiled the foxified shinobi jumping down from the ceiling.

"You will," coursed the two.

"Yep and nothing you can say or do will stop me, that's a promise!" Naruto grinned.

"Alright, but we will have to teach you about how this place operates." Bentley smiled.

"You mean like history lessons and rules" a nervous Naruto asked. At the two's nodding Naruto cried. "But I just got out of the Academy!"


	2. Arrogant frogs and loudmouth toads

"So let me get this straight" the cerulean-eyed fox turned toward the Cooper gang. "You are thieves who steal from criminals and effectively put them behind bars due to your snooping around. You're practically doing the police's job. But it doesn't matter that your helping put criminals behind bars, the police still want to arrest you guys?"

Bentley looked up from his computer monitor and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "That is a rough, but accurate, assessment of the situation."

"So are you sure you want to be helping thieves" Sly asked never looking away from the case file in his hands.

"I made a promise and I never go back on my word! Besides its not that much different from back home." The fox muttered the last part to himself.

"Good, cause our first target is Sir Raleigh the Frog." Sly announced placing the file down on the table so everyone could see the image of the hideous frog.

"Who?" Murray asked snacking on his bag of potato chips.

"Sir Raleigh the Frog" began Bentley "is the Fiendish Five's Chief Machinist." Typing on the computer Bentley continued, "Bored with a life of luxury and wealth, Raleigh's criminal mind blossomed when he discovered a love for piracy. A genius for designing evil machinery won this crime addict his membership in the Fiendish Five."

"You read the case file before me didn't you?" Sly glanced down at his short, smart buddy.

"No, technically I scanned and uploaded the information to my computer while digging up extra information."

"Wait" Naruto interrupted squeezing between Marry and Sly. "This guy had everything and he gave it all up to become a criminal?"

"Seems like it" grunted Murray while munching away at his chips before offering the fuming fox some.

Naruto ignored the kind gesture glaring at the photograph. Only one thing was running through his mind._ Just like Sasuke._

Glancing at the blonde before returning to the monitor Bentley continued. "I've had to call in a few favors but I have learned that the last place Raleigh has been seen is on the Isle O'Wrath, located in the center of the perilous seas known as the Welsh Triangle."

"Then that is where we are going" Sly said, hefting his cane over his shoulder.

"That's great and all but were all forgetting a very important detail." Naruto announced to the gang.

At the inquisitive glances of the three Naruto sighed and continued with his line of thought. "How are we four, let alone us four and a van, going to get to an island which is located in the middle of a sea that constantly suffers from relentless storms and is feared by the majority of sailors?"

The three thieves glanced at each other. Murray's eyes were tearing up at the thought of leaving his precious van behind. Seeing this Sly sighed and turned to Bentley. "Call in some more favors."

"Already on it" The turtle replied quickly typing and hoping Murray wouldn't cry about his 'baby'.

* * *

The rain pounded against the windshield as Murray raced the van down the slippery dirt roads on the Isle O'Wrath. Bentley was typing away at his computer while Sly and Naruto played a game of Go Fish.

"Have any twos," Sly questioned slipping a card out of his sleeve as Naruto glanced at his few remaining cards.

"Go fish," Naruto replied reorganizing his cards and lying some combinations down before asking Sly in return. "Have any Aces?"

Sly silently snarled as he handed over his previously hidden ace to the grinning Naruto who laid down his last combo. "I win!"

"How do you always win," an exasperated Sly asked as he picked up all the cards.

"I don't know, just call it the devil's luck."

"Were here," Murray announced as he spun the driver's wheel causing the van to spin about. Murray grabbed the gearshift during mid spin and slammed on the breaks to stop the van from continuing in reverse.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Naruto muttered through his hand.

"Not in here" Sly said before throwing the fox out of the van. A few minutes later Naruto came back in sight.

"Thanks"

"Now Sly the van cannot go any further than this," Bentley instructed, never looking up from his computer.

"Thank kami for that" Naruto muttered before receiving Bentley's surprisingly intimidating glare. "Sorry, continue."

"As I was saying Sly will have to continue on without us, I managed to outfit our binocucomms so that whatever any binocucomm sees we will see here in the van as well."

"Wait what about me?" Naruto questioned.

"You will wait here with us"

"Come on I can help, besides if I stay in this van for any longer I'll go insane. No offense Murray." The young fox turned to the muscular hippo.

"No problem."

"I need to get out and move. Please let me help out here," Naruto begged.

"I could always use an extra pair of eyes," Sly said to Bentley.

"Fine, I was working on a binocucomm for you anyways. Here you go," Bentley sighed as he tossed the orange binocucomm towards our favorite shinobi.

"Great my favorite color, thanks. And thanks for letting me go although" Naruto turned towards Bentley. "I would have gone anyways even if you didn't approve." The fox grinned.

"I was afraid of that." The turtle sighed.

"Just think of it like this. By letting me on the field you can analyze my different jutsus and how the chakra flows and forms my various techniques."

"That is true" the turtle smiled before shooting a dart at Naruto.

"Oi, what was that for" Naruto shouted pulling the small dart out of his arm.

"That dart just gave me information on your vitals," the tactician of the Cooper Gang answered as he typed away at his computer.

"I can now monitor your vitals while you are on the field. It will also help me see how the chakra flows through your body and when your other chakra begins to act up." Naruto silently thought about the Kyuubi sleeping in his gut before returning to the conversation.

"But why did you shoot me with a dart? Couldn't you have just used a needle?"

"That was payback for interrupting me" Bentley smiled his glasses reflecting the light of his computer screen.

_Creepy, reminds me of Kabuto._

"Okay gang lets get ready, Naruto your with me" the raccoon ordered as he ran for the cave opening.

"Hai" soon after an orange tail disappeared following the ringed one before it.

"Now Murray" Bentley said turning to his life long friend. "Why don't you go eat some chips while I keep track of Sly and Naruto."

"Okay, I can do that"

"Hey Sly I just spotted something that is going to complicate the mission" Bentley's voice crackled through the binocucomms. "See that nasty looking gate."

"Yeah, what about it." An impatient Naruto interrupted.

"It blocks the only road leading to Raleigh's hideout."

"Who needs roads, just jump over it."

"I can't jump that high Naruto" the exasperated raccoon thief replied.

"Then climb the cliff from the side and jump over the fence, like this." Naruto ran towards the cliff side and started running up it. A few seconds later Naruto was standing at the top of the cliff.

"That's nice and all Naruto but unlike you Sly doesn't have chakra to help him" the static voice of Bentley admonished the foxy teen.

"I may not be able to climb walls but I have a better alternative" Sly answered glancing at the lookout tower opposite from the Cliffside.

Before climbing the ladder Sly overhear a strange sound. It was like glass was gently hitting against something hard. Digging through the bushes Sly discovered a glass bottle with some parchment inside. A broken bottle later Sly unrolled the parchment piece only to bear witness to several rows of numbers.

"Now this is very interesting," Bentley commented.

"What let me see" Naruto's voice came across the binocucomm.

"Naruto turn on the visual on your binocucomm"

"Oh right, sorry Bentley."

"Now as I was saying, Sly you have found a clue of sorts to some kind of algorithm. If you can find more clues like this I could probably crack the code and we may find some thing of value too Raleigh."

"So we just need to find some more clues," Sly asked.

"Exactly"

"Like the three over there" Naruto said as he aimed his binocucomm towards a partly sunken ship near the tunnel's entrance.

"How…"

"The devil's luck" Naruto answered cutting off Sly.

"So Mr. Devil's luck can you find any more bottles" Sly asked a hint of challenge in his voice.

"Easily Mr. Ringtail, there are two in the trees by the cliff I'm standing on and two right beside me."

"…Dang it"

"Some people just have all the luck," Bentley muttered before signing off.

* * *

"What now" Sly asked as he stood by Naruto on the cliff.

"Spotlights"

"Naruto is right, the moment one of those search light hits you you'll be set on fire.

"That's not all' Naruto said jumping down Sly soon following. "You see those plants" Naruto motioned to the vineyard of thorns. "They are poisonous."

"How do you know."

_Well I could tell them I stepped on one while they were not paying attention, but Bentley will want to know why I don't have poison running through my bloodstream and I really don't want to talk about Kyuubi, but I don't want to lie to them either. _"Experience" the shinobi answered evasively.

"So we just avoid the light and try not to step on any thorns." Sly proposed.

"And take out the guard that is standing past those two statues." Naruto answered.

"And take out the guards" Sly agreed before sprinting forward.

"Raccoon, go back the way you came and I'll not be forced to kill you," a large walrus spinning a shuriken around his finger answered.

"Sorry but I have business with Raleigh"

As the walrus was ready to throw his throwing star a kunai shat through the air and embedded itself in the walrus' beefy neck. A few seconds later the walrus was laying on the ground dead and Naruto was standing over the corpse.

"Why did you do that!" an angry Sly shouted.

"He was going to kill you, plain as that." An unusual unemotional Naruto stated.

"But we didn't have to kill him"

"Would you rather have him report back to Raleigh and compromise the mission."

"I would rather do that then be a killer" At this statement Naruto's body froze up. Things became deathly quiet.

"Naruto" Bentley's voice buzzed over the binocucomm. "I understand what you are talking about but if there are any bodies and the police find out that we caused their deaths then if we are ever captured we will be put on death row." Naruto's body eased at Bentley's explanation.

"Alright, for now on I'll only aim to knock out. But if Raleigh discovers us it is not my fault." The fox replied turning his cerulean eyes towards the raccoon thief.

"I understand" Sly answered. Naruto grabbed the body and dragged it off to be deposed.

"Sly" Bentley muttered over the binocucomm's private link.

"Yeah"

"Next time don't make him angry. If I didn't intervene and calm him down that other chakra that was acting up might take over him and then you would have been dead. You understand?"

"Yeah I copy" Sly replied switching over to the public link. "Come on Naruto we have a job to do."

"I copy, over and out"

* * *

_So this is a pirate ship_ Naruto thought as he took stock of his surroundings.

"According to my Intel that big blimp is where Raleigh is hiding out." Bentley instructed over the binocucomm.

"That big machine up in the sky?" the shinobi fox pointed out.

"It looks more like a machine than a hideout," mused Sly

"Your right Sly, that is a storm machine. It is the reason for all the bad weather around here."

"But why does Raleigh want all this rain?" the confused raccoon asked.

"Maybe he just likes the rain," answered Naruto

"Or maybe he likes to sink ships and gather the loot" countered Bentley?

"Either way I'm going to take back what is mine either rain or shine."

"That's the spirit Sly" Naruto smiled.

"Any way, in order to get closer to Raleigh we need to get through that tunnel over there."

"You mean the one with all that electricity flowing through it?"

"Wait, electricity? There is no way I'm getting near that again if I can help it," a frantic Naruto cried.

"No need to worry Naruto, you see that machine beside the tunnel that is powering the electricity?"

"Yeah Bentley"

"Feel like destroying it?"

"Oh yeah"

"Good because Sly is going to steal all five keys on this side of the ship and unlock the cage so you can destroy it."

"It might take me a while to steal these keys Bentley" Sly stated.

"How about we divide the job in half. Sly gets three of the keys while I'll get the other two and we'll meet back up here." The foxified shinobi put forth.

"That's fine, in fact that will give Raleigh less time to prepare for us once he discovers we're on his property." Bentley smiled.

"Great, now how about we crack open this safe that is hiding in the ferns behind us." Naruto turned around and started parting the ferns.

"But we don't have enough bottles to crack the code" Sly thought aloud.

"Here," Naruto replied spreading open a scroll and channeled some chakra through the seal. In a puff a smoke twelve more bottles appeared. "I've been collecting them."

* * *

"You have the keys," Naruto asked leaning against the rubber-insulated cage of the power generator.

"Right here" Sly answered spinning his three keys on his cane.

"Here you go" Naruto replied tossing his two toward Sly. At the raised eyebrow our shinobi fox decided to elaborate. "Since I'm doing the breaking you should at least get to do the unlocking."

Nodding in acceptance Sly carefully unlocked all five of the padlocks letting the rubber insulated cage fall.

"Allow me." Gathering in Naruto's hand was a series of different chakra currents flowing in many directions. Compressing this wildly flowing chakra into a sphere Naruto readied to charge.

"Rasengan!" Bits of metal flew as the metal exterior caved under the energy sphere's power. After the rasengan dissipated all that was left was a twisted hunk of metal.

"Wow, can you teach me that."

Naruto glanced over at the awe inspired raccoon. "Sure as long as you teach me some things in return. By the way I found some pages of that book that you're looking for."

"Thanks, I also found the blueprints of Raleigh's hideout." Sly answered.

"Lets finish this mission, I really don't like all this electricity" Naruto murmured rubbing his chest as he climbed through the tunnel.

"Agreed"

"Hold on Sly, Naruto, you still have to steal two more keys in order to get to Raleigh's hide out."

"How will two more keys help us get to Raleigh?" Naruto questioned.

"Look to your right." Both Sly and Naruto looked over and saw their ticket to the flying blimp.

"Oh no" whispered Naruto.

"Oh yes" grinned Sly.

"There is no way your shooting me out of a cannon" Naruto growled.

"Unless you can fly that is the only way you two will be able to reach the blimp." Bentley admonished.

"That's fine by me, this will be fun"

"Your really scaring me man" Bentley exclaimed before signing off. Sly turned to Naruto only to receive the same look.

"You're scaring me as well."

"You ready" Sly asked as he unlocked the last padlock.

"As ready as I'll ever be" a hesitant Naruto answered before climbing into the cannon. "You know I might have done many stupid things in my life but this is the dumbest thing ever."

"Really" Sly probed as he lit the fuse.

"Yes really, I'm about to blow myself to smithereens" the fox bit out.

"Come on this will be fun"

"Fun, how is blowing yourself up fun?" screeched the fox as he saw the fuse growing shorter and shorter.

"Just remember to save Raleigh for me. You can take care of all his goons"

"Fine" Naruto growled as the shortening fuse disappeared out of his sight. Soon after there was a flying fox streaking across the sky before he broke through a window on the blimp.

"Now its my turn" the raccoon thief grinned as he was shot out of the cannon.

On the blimp Naruto was on one of the platforms taking out the last of the hired guards when Sly flew through the already broken window.

"Took you long enough" The fox growled as he knocked out the last guard.

"You didn't enjoy the ride?"

"I've had bad experiences with falling from imaginable heights" Naruto responded as he recalled how Ero-Sennin tried to teach him summoning.

"Do I want to know?"

"Ero-Sennin thought I wasn't learning fast enough so he threw me into a near bottomless ravine." At Naruto's explanation Sly winced.

"Hey Naruto," Sly called out trying to change the subject. "Can you find the last page of the Theivious Raccoonus while I take down Raleigh."

"Alright…"

"It's rude for guests to wander around in a host's home" a whiny voice interrupted Naruto's response.

"The problem is that I hate uninvited guests" the voice that was emanating from one of the ugliest frogs in the world whined.

"Listen Raleigh wipe out my family and steal what's mine and you better expect company," Sly declared swinging his cane over his shoulder.

"Oh I'm ever so sorry, we should have finished you off as well"

_Sasuke's attitude with a Gama's looks. I know this is supposed to be serious but this is just too funny. _Naruto thought as he glanced back and forth.

"So" Raleigh said "Without further ado let me remedy this problem by bloating to gargantuan size and squashing you like the insignificant bug that you are."

_Oh yeah, definitely Saskue's personality._

"Bring it on" Sly snarled.

Raleigh caught and devoured a fly that was buzzing around before swelling up to the size of a large boulder.

"Holy crap! It's a mini Gamabunta" Naruto cried out as he dodged the bouncing Raleigh.

"Who?" Sly shouted before dodging as well. "Never mind, Naruto get that page I'll take care of Raleigh."

"You sure?"

"Yeah just hurry up."

"I'm on it" Naruto shouted as he ran across the water and out to the door.

"Now its just you and me."

* * *

"So you have the papers," Sly questioned as both he and Naruto ran from Carmelita's sight towards the getaway van.

"Yeah something about a spire jump by a Rioichi Cooper. Did you find out where we are going next?" Naruto answered handing the papers to Sly while they dodged another blast from the shock pistol.

"Yeah one Muggshot residing in Mesa City, Utah."

"Good" both shinobi and thief dodged yet again. "Man I hate that pistol."

"Well I think everyone would hate getting shocked."

"Yeah well I'm extremely sensitive to and around lightning. I swear that element is out to get me." Wined Naruto as they jumped into the van.

"It cant be that bad" the raccoon thief smiled.

"It was the combination of lighting and my other chakra that sent me here."

"Really" an eavesdropping turtle asked.

"Yeah a… friend of mine and I were fighting. Our sensei taught him a lightning based attack while I learned rasengan. During the fight I used my other chakra to power the rasengan while my… friend used the lightning attack. When they both collided it caused this bright explosion and sent me here."

"Interesting" Bentley, mused before turning towards his computer.

"Why were you fighting" Sly asked. Naruto glanced about. Besides Sly looking at him Bentley was typing on his computer and Murray was driving but you could tell that they were both listening intently.

"It's… something I'm not comfortable talking about." Naruto answered looking down at the van's floor.

"Alright but I still have one more question."

"Okay" Naruto gulped.

"…Who is Gamabunta?" There was silence in the van before Naruto slapped himself in the head.

"Great I forgot to summon Gamabunta, although he is too big to fit in here. I hope I can get a hold of Gamakichi." Naruto cried out before biting his thumb and slamming his hand on the floor. "Kyuoisis no Justu"

There was a small puff of smoke and standing in the Cooper van was a bright red toad.

"Naruto, get your butt out here Jiraya has been frantic and Tsunade is on a warpath, Naruto?" the little red toad looked around and found himself surrounded by a fox, turtle, and raccoon. A little ways away this big purple hippo was sitting in a seat but he kept glancing back in the mirror.

"Alright who are you and what have you done with the idiot" Gamakichi spat out.

"Oi I know I'm not an idiot you stupid frog!" The fox shouted.

"Naruto?"

"The one and only!"

"I know you have some foxlike qualities but this is taking it too far," laughed the toad.

"Oi don't compare me to that stupid fur ball!"

"Alright already you loud-mouth tell me what happened so I can report to Jiraya and escape that ugly mug of yours."

"Sure, um Bentley can you help me with more of the technical terms, uh Bentley?" Both Sly and Naruto looked at the slack jaw turtle.

"Uh Naruto I think you broke him"

"Impossible… can't…be…done. Breaks… laws… of physics."

"Dang it Bentley wake up!" Naruto shouted as he shook the turtle.

"You might want to make yourself comfortable, this will take a while" Sly said to Gamakichi. Before Gamakichi could answer there was another puff of smoke and a yellow toad was standing there.

"Gamakichi you left me behind" the yellow toad wined. "Oh hi Naruto the yellow toad waved towards the fox who was shaking the dazed turtle. "Do you have any candy?"

Gamakichi sighed as he turned towards the raccoon thief "My brother, Gamatatsu."

"Great" Sly sighed.

"Do you want some" Murray said handing a bag of chips towards Gamatatsu.

"Sure!" Gamatatsu smiled as he pulled out a chip from the bag.


	3. Prideful Mutts

_Authors Note_

_I apologize for how long I have put off this chapter. I won't give any reasons or excuses. I'm dedicating this chapter to gamelover41592 for the help and the wonderful ideas that he not only shared with me, but also allowed me to use. Thank you._

_Okay so on with the story._

* * *

"NARUTO IS WHERE!" The shrill voice of Tsunade rang across Konoha.

"In another dimension Lady Tsunade" Gamagichi related as he watched her down another bottle of sake. Gamatatsu sat quietly beside him savoring his last chip.

"Only Naruto" chuckled Jiraya scribbling in his notebook.

Tsunade sighed. "And when is the gaki getting back?"

"Well there are certain obstacles but the group that he is with is helping him."

"Right, this band of thieves" the Hokage grumbled. "What do you know about them?"

"There are three members to the team. Bentley is the brain of the outfit, quite similar to the Naras except he isn't nearly as lazy as that clan. Then there is Murray the brawn. He is quite reminiscent to the Akimichi. Then there is Sly of the Cooper clan. You see when Sly Cooper was a young boy, he heard the tales of his family legacy as thieves and all these stories and skills were in a book called the Thevious Raccoonus so they could pass these skills to their descendants, what made the Cooper clan really special though was that they only stole from other thieves because in their words there's no honor, no fun, no challenge stealing from ordinary people, rip off a master criminal and you know your a master thief. Unfortunately the night Sly was supposed to inherit the book a group of people known in that world as the Fiendish Five broke into his home. His father fought hard to protect him, but the gang was too much for him. After killing his father they ransacked the house until they found the Thevious Raccoonus. Sly's family book fell into their hands. They tore the book into five pieces and spilt up, each descending to the four corners of the earth to commit evil crimes. Sly ended up in an orphanage where he met to Bentley and Murray the other members of their gang, now he seeks to find the fiendish five, beat them and get the pieces of his family legacy back or die trying."

"I can see why the gaki would stick with him, he is a lot like the Uchiha." Tsunade sighed.

"Why" Jiraya asked picking up a set of cards "are you reading off of index cards?"

"Hey its a lot of information to memorize." the red toad pouted.

"You're a messenger toad! It's your job to memorize all of it!"

"Is there anything else you need to report?" Tusnade interrupted the bickering between summoner and summoned.

"Naruto and the gang have already dealt with the first member of this gang, a Sir Raleigh the Frog."

"Why is he called the Frog?" Tsunade questioned.

The toad summon blinked, "Because he is a frog."

"You mean to tell me that these people are actually animals?" Jiraya scoffed.

"Yes" Gamagichi blatantly stated.

"Wait, that means that Naruto is an animal too. Right?"

The summon began to snicker "Oh yeah and believe me he truly hates it. Despite how ironic it is he truly fits it though."

"What do you… oh," sighed Tsunade looking at her now empty sake bottle. "I need some more sake."

Jiraya shook his head and turned back to the toad. "Anything else that we should know?"

The red toad glanced at his brother before finishing his report. "Their next target is a guy named Muggshot, the brute strength of the Fiendish Five what this bulldog lacks in brains he makes up for in brawn. According to his criminal file he grew up as the runt of the litter, pushed around by the older kids as the neighborhood weakling. The only friends he had were people on the big screen and through theses 'friends' he saw his first gangster movie and he knew instantly what he wanted to be when he grew up. He spent the rest of his childhood and teenage years training and getting bigger and stronger determined to be feared and respected. He ended up getting and became one of the toughest gangsters in that world to make sure he was never pushed around again. Now he is hold up in a place called Mesa City and they are now going to take him down and get the next pieces of the Thevious Raccoonus."

"That's enough your dismissed" and with a puff of smoke Gamagichi disappeared but his little yellow brother remained behind. The two Konoha ninjas stared at the yellow toad.

"Do you have candy?" Gamatatsu asked before being forcefully reversed summoned, probably by his brother.

Tsunade groaned as she buried her head in her hands. "When that gaki comes back I'm going to kill him for all the trouble he has caused me."

"Why did you not want relay the news of the Uchiha's death to Naruto?" Jiraya questioned.

"You know how hung up Naruto is about the Uchiha, it would destroy him if he learned that he killed his first friend by trying to protect him, accident or not."

Jiraya nodded. "I see and what do we tell the others when they ask for him."

"I'll have to come up with something we can't let anyone know that Naruto has been transported to another dimension."

There was a loud bang and suddenly the door burst open revealing a shocked Sakura restraining a just as shocked Konohamaru.

"I am going to kill that blond brat Tsunade grumbled as she buried her head in her hands once more motioning the two to come on in.

* * *

"Sly I thought you said Mesa City was a thriving American boom town not a ghost town." Bentley questioned as Murray stopped in front of the large rock pile that blocked the only road into the now ruined city.

"Man and I thought Wave looked bad." Naruto muttered as he took stock of his surroundings.

"Well guys the road is blocked from here you're going to have to move ahead on foot." Bentley's nasal voice muttered.

"I'll be right behind you Sly." Naruto grinned.

"Okay, lets get going." Sly smiled climbing the pole as Naruto easily jumped to the top of the gate. "By the way Naruto I think its time you learn the Ninja Spire Jump."

The orange fox's eyes lit up. "Great what do I do?"

"To landeth safely upon diminutive points leapeth lively balancing precariously upon the diminutive point." Bentley read from the Theiveous Racconus. Naruto turned his head to Sly a puzzled look etched on his face.

"Jump and carefully balance yourself on narrow spots." Sly translated.

"Ah!" A look of comprehension appeared.

"That is a rough translation." Bentley sighed.

"But easier to understand." Naruto pouted.

"Come on" Sly interrupted the two bickering animals as he soared towards the first narrow lampshade on the wire.

"Do you want me to take out that guard?" Naruto asked. At Sly's suspicious gaze he gestured in a calming fashion. "I'm only going to knock him out and tie him up."

"Alright" Sly relented. In a few seconds the guard was knocked out cold and tied up with ninja wire.

"Let's go!" Naruto smirked.

"The road splits in two up here" Sly said.

"I'll take the water route, kami knows you'll probably drown."

"Meh" Sly shrugged. "Your probably right. I'll go the other way. If one of us reaches a dead end we will comm them and catch up, sound good?"

"Yeah" Naruto smirked before jumping down the cliff edge. Sly shook his head and continued with the land route.

* * *

"Finally, one of Muggshot keys" Sly murmured Looking at the key in the crystal cage.

"Really, I didn't notice."

"Naruto!" Sly jumped "You almost scared the fur right off of me!"

"Sorry! Didn't know you were a scaredy cat."

"Naruto why didn't you comm me?" The raccoon growled.

"I caught up with you easily enough, remember water walking, and tree walking? I could bypass many of those traps. Anyways here." Naruto snickered passing over a peace of paper. "I found it in one of Muggshot's safes. It's a page from the Theavious Racconus. Something about exploding hats." Sly smiled as he pocketed the precious page. "So" Naruto said unlocking the door to Muggshot's Turf. Ladies first."

Sly smirked as he walked up to Naruto. "That is right, ladies first." He agreed kicking Naruto through the door.

After exiting the tunnel both raccoon and fox came across a large casino with Muggshot's name emblazed across the early morning sky.

"This Muggshot is certainly not shy." Bentley deadpanned. "Where do you suggest that we look for him?"

"Considering that he is a bulldog he is probably living in that large fire hydrant on the roof." Sly reasoned.

"Of course he'd be up there all people like him like to live in grand places, preferably high places as well." Naruto sighed.

"I understand Sly's reasoning but yours I'm not too sure of." Bentley questioned.

"Gato, despite being a short midget, was the villain in Wave. He drained the place dry with his taxes, ruined the economy completely. His extreme cruelty and greed is what drove him. While the people of wave were barely surviving off of scraps, Gato was having seven course meals in his fortress high up on the cliff side. People like him who have or had problems with others early in their life try to make up for it later."

"That's really insightful Naruto" Bentley smiled.

"Really? Good because I barely understood it when Kakashi sensei said it to me."

"Of course" The turtle deadpanned. "Anyways Sly, we'll need to find a way to break in.

"Well I already have an idea." Sly smirked. A loud screeching played across the speakers and the rest of the guards raised their heads.

"Yo yah yo yo, its da boss. You know I hate to be the one to admit but I gotta admit that maybe drivin everyone outta town to set up shop might have caused the business to have taken a hit. So, now I know you pugs will be allowing visitors to come to lose their money in my casino. But I got a reliable tip that some cop may be snooping around the operation. So from now on greet any visitors that you see with a hail of lead! Capish?" Muggshot's growl ended with another screech before the speaker cut off.

"That might put a damper on our operation." Bentley murmured.

"Naruto you go explore that casino over there, I'll check out the rest of the grounds, lets se if we cant find any more keys alright?"

"Yeah I hear you Sly, meet you back here later." Naruto called out heading for the casino. "This looks easy" Naruto smirked as he flipped the switch.

"Be careful Naruto, Muggshot has those machine gun toting dogs moving like a pack." Bentley warned

"Alright, alright already I get it. Don't get a inflated head." Naruto hissed as he easily sneaked past the guard dogs.

"Exactly." Bentley stated.

"Relax Bentley, nothing will happen." At that precise moment Naruto stepped on the newly lit tile and the alarms went off. Jumping quickly in the air he threw an exploding tag wrapped kunai at the alarm and knocked out all the advancing guards in the area.

"You were saying."

"Shut up Bentley" Naruto snapped as he jumped onto the chandelier. "Lucky Sly isn't here, he would have drowned" Naruto laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny Naruto." The sarcastic voice echoed over the binocucomm.

"I'm a shinobi not a comedian" Naruto sighed as he smashed the large image of Muggshot. "Oh crap."

"What is the matter now Naruto?" In response Naruto aimed his binocucomm at the water.

"Its karma Naruto." Bentley laughed

"I swear that element is out to get me!" Naruto growled as he warily eyed the electricity dancing across the water.

"Good luck Naruto, hope you don't drown!" chuckled Bentley.

"Jerk." Naruto muttered as he carefully made his way across the electrified water.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah Bentley?"

"There is a safe on your right."

"Thanks Bentley" Naruto jumped down from the chandelier again to crack the safe.

"I'm getting quick at deciphering these codes. Dial 338" Bentley's commanding voice echoed over the binocucomm.

"Seems I've found a page from the book. Something about speeding up time within a certain range." Naruto informed the data cruncher as he slipped the page in his pocket. "Okay now time for that key."

"Naruto this giant Rolette is spinning to fast to jump counter clock wise. Try jumping clockwise and land on the green section. And try to avoid those alarms."

"Don't worry Bent its just like gambling, and I'm good at that."

"We know." All three gang member's monotone voices echoed over the binocucomm.

"Don't worry I've got this in the bag." Naruto smirked before landing three times on the green and obtaining the key. "See."

"Yes Naruto we see. Meet Sly back at the bridge he is going to need that key."

"Yes sir!" Naruto saluted before running out of the casino.

* * *

"Here's the key Sly now what's your plan." Naruto leaned against the blue car and tossing the key.

"Watch and see Naruto, watch and see." Sly grinned as he unlocked the malfunctioning car. "Take cover!' he shouted dragging Naruto behind the blue cars. The unlocked car sped towards the doors, knocking all the guards unconscious while simultaneously breaking the door open.

"Nice" Naruto laughed.

"Come on let's go" Sly dragged Naruto into the building.

"Look at that ugly mug." Sly hissed to his comrades.

"I am and I find it extremely fascinating." Bentley murmured.

"Huh?" was Naruto's eloquent replay.

"My technology reveals that there is a hidden elevator behind that giant head. And it leads straight to Muggshot's penthouse.

"So how do we get in?" The raccoon questioned.

"Behind that lock door there is a lever that reveals the elevator."

"So it looks like we are going to steal more keys."

"Right Naruto. You go that way and get the two keys and I'll go this way."

"No way! Last time you assigned me a job I had to navigate through electric filled waters. No way am I letting you choose. I'll Go this way and you spire jump your way that way, alright."

"Okay" The raccoon shrugged before heading off.

"Now to get that key." Naruto smiled to himself as he knocked the guard unconscious and continued across the rooftops.

"Well, well, well. Look who walked right into my crosshairs, Sly Cooper's new accomplice." Carmelita growled, her shock gun aimed right at Naruto's head.

"It figures" the blonde sighed, ignoring the Kyuubi's chucking.

"Once I capture you I'll find out just where Cooper's gang is hiding."

"And what makes you think I'll tell? Going to torture me until I spill. What are you going to use? Knives, screws, a corrosive acid?"

Carmelita blinked "Uh… I was just going to take you to jail."

"That's it? Confine me to a place where I get glared at and treated lower than dirt. No thanks, I get enough of that back home."

"That's because you're a criminal!" She hissed, finger centimeters away from the trigger.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize an infant could be a criminal" Naruto sneered.

Carmelita froze. _An infant? The people in this foreigner's country treated an infant as such. But still, that didn't excuse the fact that he is a criminal._

Naruto could see the emotions swirling in her mind before he continued. "You know before coming here I wasn't a criminal. In fact I could have been called a cop." Carmelita stilled listening to the blonde's words.

"I was spit on, despised by the very people I sworn to protect. Then I was spirited away to this foreign land. When I came to I was completely lost. I was walking through a parking lot looking for some help when I witnessed a thief and cop. The thief was running away with a file with the cop shooting all over the place." The story was becoming familiar to Carmelita.

"One of the stray shots hit me, almost killed me. And what did the cop do? Did she do her duty as she sworn to and look after the civilian that she harmed? No, she continued to shoot her blasted gun." Now the Hispanic Vixen was shaking.

"It was the thief who picked me up. He took me in, healed my wounds, taught me about this new place and sworn to help me find a way home. Tell me Inspector Fox, who do you think that thief is?"

By now Carmelita dropped her gun shaking is disbelief. How could she have been so stupid? She has been obsessing about this case for so long that it had, no has, come to the point that she is doing more harm than good. She sworn to protect the people but instead she was harming them. She shot a civilian! Maybe it was time she should hand in her badge.

"Naruto the key." Bentley's voice rang across the binoccucom. But Naruto ignored it.

"Why did you want to become a cop?" Naruto questioned.

Hesitantly she answered. "To protect the people."

Naruto smiled. "Keep that in mind as you continue your duty. If you do you will become the best of the best. Always remember what you fight for."

Carmelita looked up at the shinobi fox but he was gone.

"I have a lot to think about." She murmured to herself.

* * *

Naruto met with Sly at the checkpoint. "Here's the final key

Sly smiled but the grin was somewhat forced. "Hey Naruto" he whispered as the fox unlocked the last lock.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For bringing Carmelita to her senses." Naruto gently smiled as he pulled the lever.

"No problem. Now lets get Muggshot."

"Hey Naruto" Sly continued.

"Yeah?"

"Was it true? What you said on the roof. About your home I mean." Naruto remained silent as he faced the bulldog elevator.

"We'll talk about this later." Was his curt reply.

"Bentley?" Sly whispered on the private link as he watched Naruto approach the elevator.

"Yeah?" Bentley answered.

"Do you think it's true?"

"It could very well be for all we know."

"What do you think big guy?"

"Well" Murray replied, "He did seem sad to talk about his home."

"But why would he want to go back? Why would he want to return to a place that mistreats him?"

"Who knows Sly? Who knows?"

"Oi Tanuki! Are you coming or not?" Naruto impatiently hollered from the elevator.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Sly shouted as the private link ended.

* * *

"Wha… This is it! My boys were going on about some bid mysterious dude going about cracking skulls and this is it, some drowned rat carrying a stick? Wait a minute! I've seen that stick before."

"Maybe Sly's dad cracked his skull?" Naruto quipped.

"Or maybe my father knocked his block off with it?" Sly played along.

"Your father? Wow, you're a Cooper! You know that Thingamus Racconnagoonus has quite a few amazing pictures but way too many words."

"I still say your dad cracked his skull, his brain is certainly damaged."

"Shut up you freaky fox." Muggshot growled

"What did you say?" Naruto hissed trying to advance despite Sly restraining him.

"Naruto calm down!" Sly barked. "So you won't mind handing over the book then will you?" Sly hoped as he watched Muggshot from behind a struggling Naruto.

"Are you kidding me? You break in to my house, steal my stuff, and trash the joint! I feel transgressed and violated! Let's rock" The dog on steroids jumped out of his chair and pulled out a pair of pistols. Naruto jumped forward with a rasengan in hand only to be swatted like a fly.

"Sly! I'll distract him! You find a way to actually harm him!" Naruto threw some kunai only for them to be blown apart. "Hurry it up Sly!"

"I got it! I just need to aim the mirrors correctly!"

"Then do it!" Naruto shouted as he dodged another volley of bullets. "Hey meathead! Your aim is lousy!" Muggshot growled and fired off twice as many before. "Sly?"

"Now Naruto!" Naruto jumped out of the way as the last mirror was turned. All of light reflected off the mirrors caught the crystals decorating the room and intensified it, turning it into a beam, which burned Muggshot.

"AHHH! Aww man, now my guns are ruined! Good thing I have a spare upstairs." Muggshot murmured as he headed to the lift.

"Come on!" Naruto shouted grabbing Sly and jumping all the way to the second floor. "Same plan?"

"Yeah, just try to turn some mirrors while your dodging as well okay?"

"Agree" They both dodged another round of bullets. Fourteen mirrors later Muggshot tool his lift all the way up to the chandler before shooting out the controls for the other and destroying his lift.

"That's too high to jump and there is no place to tree walk." Sly murmured.

"Do you trust me?" Naruto asked Sly.

"Yeah, you have an idea?" Sly glanced at Naruto.

"Sort of, Something that Ero-sennin said that the old hag did to get her monstrous strength. At Sly's confused look Naruto just shook his head. "Don't ask." He locked his hands and bent down low enough for Sly to step on them. "Come on!"

Sly threw one more skeptical look before following the odd direction. Naruto pumped chakra into his muscles before throwing Sly high into the air. "Go get him Sly!" Naruto shouted as he felt his muscles slightly tear from the sheer amount of chakra pushed into it.

"Naruto! You almost threw me through the roof!"

"Sorry!" After a battle of flipping mirrors Sly destroyed Muggshot's gun. In shock Muggshot fell from the chandler all the way to the first floor. Sly and Naruto jumped down to catch the end of Muggshots wining as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness. "How can a weak scrawny rat like you beat a strong tuff guy like me? It ain't right! You want to get your stupid picture book, then take it! But you'll have to get it from Ms. Ruby and believe you and me, you don't want to be you."

"So now we need to find Muggshot's part of the book before Carmelita shows up."

"Don't worry Sly. While you were fighting Muggshot I got the page. It's about a raccoon named Tennessee Kid Cooper inventing something called a railroad walk and railroad slide." Naruto passed the page over as they headed back towards the van.

* * *

"Interesting" a soft voice with a Cajun accent whispered as the image Naruto Uzumaki fleeing from Muggshot's territory faded from the crystal ball. "So this is Cooper's new partner. He doesn't seem all that powerful."

"Looks can be deceiving." The monotone voice answered. "Remember, when the Cooper gang comes here to Haiti you can do anything you like with them, just leave me the blonde."

"And in turn you will teach me that fascinating technique."

"That is right the Edo Tensei the Impure World Reincarnation Jutsu."

"I'll also have to perform this technique the moment they face me, correct?" The Cajun voice questioned.

"That is correct Ms. Ruby."

"Good." A large grin stretched across her face. "With this I can easily make more zombies."

The shadowy figure smirked as Ms. Ruby left. "That is what you think."


	4. Vengeful Feline

"So let me get this straight. Naruto is a Jinchurriki, a human sacrifice that holds a bijju. And Naruto doesn't hold just any bijuu but the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the monster that the Yondiame defeated. The kyuubi's chakra and … S-sasuke-kun's chidori sent Naruto to this dimension, a dimension where everyone is an animal. And he is getting help from a band of thieves who have sworn to help him return home?" Sakura's incredulous tone said it all.

"That is the gist of it," sighed Tsunade.

"Wow! The boss is so cool! I can't wait to tell the others!"

"Absolutely not!" Tsunade snarled looking directly at Konohamaru. "If word of this got out the council will do everything in their power to mark Naruto as a missing Nin that will be killed on sight!"

"Surely the council isn't that bad?" Sakura questioned.

"They have been trying to either kill or make Naruto into an unfeeling robot ever since he was born. It was the Sandime's law that protected Naruto. Naruto's status as Jinchurriki is an S class secret of the village If anyone talks about it they are executed understand" Tsunade watched as Konohamaru trembled in his seat. "Now, you understand why this must not be spoken about. And you won't, right?"

"Yes Hokage-sama" they both coursed.

"Good you're dismissed."

The two made for the door but upon opening it they found a wide-eyed Kakashi.

"How much did you hear?" Sighed Tsunade as she pulled out her sake bottle only to find it empty.

"From Sakura restating everything you probably said." Tsunade sighed as she motioned for Kakashi to enter. "Jiraya double check those silencing seals won't you?"

"Yes Hime." He shook his head as he checked the seals. "They have been tampered with. Looks like the work of Root although it seems they made a mistake in applying it so it just renders the silencing seals useless."

"Kami help us" Tsunade sighed as she motioned for Jiraya to dispose of the seal and remake a new silencing seal. "I need more sake." She muttered as a puff of smoke appeared.

* * *

"So who is this Ms. Ruby?" Naruto questioned holding onto the seat for dear life as Murray drove through the Haitian Jungle.

"The third member of the fiendish is the voodoo priestess Ms. Ruby. Born into a family of mystics other children found her scary, so she taught herself to summon the dead to make up for what few friends she had. When she got older she was sent into a life of crime to punish the world for the way they treated her, and was brought into the fiendish five as the chief mystic which gave them the power to break both the laws of man and nature. Despite her success in crime early in her life she has managed to slip into obscurity. She was last spotted in these jungles." Bentley recited.

"In a way I kind of understand her." Naruto murmured. Catching the inquisitive looks of the cooper gang he continued. "I said I would tell you of my past and I don't break my promises." Naruto sighed as he massaged his head. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He muttered. "I was born in the middle of a battlefield, that battlefield being my home. The night I was born a demon fox attacked our village, easily killing half of our forces." Looking at the shocked faces he continued. "The Hokage, the leader of our village used a self sacrificing jutsu to defeat the fox. A demon like the Kyuubi cannot be killed, at least not my man. So the Yondaime did the next best thing. Using the jutsu he separated the fox's chakra from it's body and sealed it away."

"He sealed it in you didn't he?" Bentley whispered. Naruto lowered his head blinking away his tears.

"The Sandaime, the previous Hokage, told Konoha how the Yondaime defeated and sealed the fox. The people of Konoha cried out for my blood"

"They want to kill an infant?" Sly hissed aghast.

"They thought that I was the Kyuubi." Naruto murmured. "Sandaime made a law stating that if anyone were to speak of this, besides the Hokage and myself, they would be executed. It was his way of protecting me and seeing that I could at least make friends."

"But it didn't work." Bentley sighed.

"Not quite." Naruto corrected. "It did protect me, to an extent. The people ignored me; it was only drunks I had to worry about causing physical damage. But the people of Konoha just glared at me. They would whisper behind my back, hate me without cause and forbid their children to play with me. Everything that I bought was either poor quality or almost spoiled. Yet the prices were extremely high. Jiji, I mean the Sandaime, helped as much as he could but the council were always causing problems for him."

"Why?"

"Hmm?" Naruto looked up.

"Why do you want to go back? Why do you want to protect those who shunned you?" Sly asked.

"I want to prove them wrong. I am not a monster. I am not a freak. I am Naruto Uzumaki and I will become Hokage and protect Konoha with my dying breath." Naruto smiled at their shocked faced. "There are a few precious stones hidden within that rubble, a few precious people. I stay to protect those people I hold dear to me. For those people saved me from my loneliness. Ms. Ruby never found those precious people. Thus she has traveled down the road she has looking for a purpose, and a true friend."

The van was silent as Murray drove through the jungle, screeching to a stop when the land disappeared into the swampy waters.

"You are a strong person Naruto, stronger than many that I know. I believe that you will truly become Hokage." Naruto looked up at the gang who were smiling back at him.

"And I want to help you with that dream, How about I teach you everything from the Thevious Raccoonus." Sly smiled.

"A-Are you serious! That is your inheritance!"

"Then I would be honored to call you brother Naruto." Tears flowed freely from Naruto as he looked at the gang, no the close-knit family.

"Welcome to the gang Naruto!" Murray smiled.

"Well then gang" Bentley smiled at the group before continuing. "Lets finish this job then we can go and celebrate our new family member. What do you say?"

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted as he jumped out of the van.

"You know the kid is quite surprising. At one moment he is childish and horrible. The next he is wise beyond his years." The other two nodded.

"But" Murray paused as the other two looked at him. "He is part of the gang now, what happens when he finds a way home?" The two fell into silence.

"Don't worry Murray, we will cross that bridge when we get to it." Sly said. "For now we have a job to do."

"So how do you do this railroad walk and slide?" Naruto asked as Sly approached him.

"You know how to run on a wire?" At Naruto's nod Sly continued. "Well that is the railroad walk, the railroad slide is where you balance on the wire, or whatever you are walking on that is tilted on an angle and use gravity to pull you down while you slide."

"That sounds easy!"

"Come on Naruto lets continue."

"Sly this is one job you are going to have to do without me." Bentley's voice echoed over the binocucomm.

"Why is that?"

"There are signs of ghosts all around this area."

"G-g-ghost!" Naruto stuttered

"Don't tell me you believe in ghosts!" Sly quipped.

"Sure I do." Bentley said. "And it seems Naruto has a phobia of them."

Sly glanced down at the shaking fox. "Naruto your not going to let some ghosts stop you, are you?"

"N-n-no."

"Then don't worry."

"As I was saying despite ghosts being all over the place that is not why I'm not doing the job, this place is crawling in bacteria."

"Pfft." Naruto snickered overcoming his fear. "Your scared of germs?"

"Germs get you sick." Bentley stated.

"I wouldn't know, the fur ball never lets me get sick. Doesn't want a weak host, correction he doesn't want a pathetic meat bag to be representing him."

"You can talk to him?" Sly probed.

"I try not to, he is really annoying. Most of the time I ignore him."

"Anyways" interrupted Bentley. "I'm not doing this!"

"Suck it up Bentley. Your in the van, you have nothing to worry about."

"Oh alright." Bentley sighed signing off.

"Come on Naruto."

"Oh alright." Naruto parroted following Sly from branch to branch. That is until a spider dropped right in front of his face.

"Eeaaahhh!" the fox screamed jumping back and throwing an explosion tag at the spider. Sly turned around only to be covered in spider guts.

"S-sorry Sly. It scared me." Sly shook his head as he wiped his face clean.

"Come on Naruto."

"R-right. What is with the bugs here?" Naruto muttered as he batted away another spider. "The spiders are half my size and the mosquitos are slightly bigger than me. This is crazy."

Sly continued sliding across branches ignoring Naruto's complaining. "Stop complaining Naruto" Sly sighed as he entered the tunnel. "It could always be worse."

"Worse, how?" The tangle of vines blocking the exit came to life and started charging. "I had to ask." Naruto muttered as he threw a flash tag right at the creature, temporally blinding it. "I hate this place." They reached the top to find two more vine creatures approaching.

"You take the left I'll take the right." Sly ordered as he jumped forward.

"No problem." Two vine creatures less and the duo arrived in front of a large gate. "Look at that guard." Naruto hissed as he pointed to the rat holding the lantern.

"That is a shaman Naruto" Bentley answered. "Don't let them see you or they will shrink your head."

"Shrink my head," whimpered Naruto clutching his head.

"That is why we won't be seen," whispered Sly as he snuck towards the gate. Holding a finger to his lips he silently snuck up upon the Shaman and struck them unconscious. "Come on" Naruto jumped over the fence landing beside Sly.

"That over there is Ms. Ruby's lair." Bentley pointed out. "To get in you need that key on the tiki pedestal in the guard compound."

"So just steal the key and we will be fine." Naruto summarized.

"Not quite." Bentley admonished. "There is a Mojo force field protecting the key. You kneed to destroy all five of the purple candles to deactivate it."

"While not being spotted by the guards, I get you." Sly grinned

"Lets get this done."

"Naruto don't knock out the guards they are working in a patrol if one doesn't show up an alarm will be raised." Bentley instructed.

"Read you loud and clear." Naruto smiled as he jumped from hut to hut easily avoiding the shamans.

"Ready Sly." Naruto whispered over the binnocucomm as he watched the force field waver and die the resulting wave of power knocking the shamans unconscious.

" You did it Sly now grab the key Naruto."

"Done and done." Naruto grinned as he unlocked the doors. "Now lets go." Both Sly and Naruto entered the priestess lair.

"My paranormal scanner is says that there is a strong paranormal signature in that large structure over there."

"That is where Ms. Ruby probably is." Sly stated.

"Yeah well I would say that is true but I'm getting a large amount of interference from Naruto." Bentley sighed

"Me?"

"Yes, it is probably the Kyuubi. The signature is pretty powerful by itself blocking out all others so it's hard to pinpoint Ms. Ruby's. Hey Naruto I know you said Kyuubi almost destroyed your village, but how powerful is he?" Bentley questioned.

"Why you ask?" Both Naruto and Sly waited for Bentley's reply.

"Because my paranormal scanner is going off the charts."

"Well, It was said that the Kyuubi could crush mountains and cause tsunamis with a swing of one of its tails."

"R-really" Bentley squeaked.

"Yeah but the seal suppresses his power and gives it to me anytime I'm in danger. Or extremely angry."

"Wait tails?" Sly interrupted.

"Yeah tails. Each Bijuu's strength is represented by the number of tails they have. Shukaku, the Tanuki of the Sands has one tail. Yet he can easily manipulate the sand to do his bidding. Kyuubi has nine tails, although I don't know what element he controls." Sly simply stared at Naruto trying to take it in. Eventually he just shook his head.

"Alright how are we going to get to Ms. Ruby?"

"First I need you to get through that gate over there." Bentley directed the two to the gate on their left. "To do that you will need three keys."

"Alright just direct us to the closest keys."

Before Bentley could say anything else a Cajun voice interrupted. "Alright you bags of swamp gas. The voodoo power is thick tonight and there is a delicious power rolling our way. Let's use these powers to step up production. Keep piling those shining bones into the soup. We will have all the ghosts by morning and take over Mexico by the end of the week. Do you hear that children? Our family is about to grow, grow, grow!" Ms. Ruby's voice disappeared

Sly shared a surprise look with Naruto. "She can sense you." Sly murmured shocked.

"Not me, Kyuubi. But she doesn't realize that she can't actually use Kyuubi's power."

"Explain Naruto." Bentley specified.

"As long as Kyuubi is sealed within me no one but myself can use his power. The only way would be to remove him from me. If she killed me Kyuubi will disappear with me. If Kyuubi is released against my wished I will die and Kyuubi will be free. But, he will only kill her the moment she releases him. That is because Kyuubi serves no one but himself." There was silence after that.

"And she can't remove the Kyuubi from you correct." Bentley questioned.

"The seal is an advance one that required a soul sacrifice and a deal with Shinigami-sama. I highly doubt that a Voodoo priestess who not only has not been trained in seals but in the ways of chakra can remove the seal." The others sat there absorbing what he said.

"That is true." Bentley finally stated. "Lets get this job done. I don't want us to be here any longer than we have to."

"Agree" the two coursed before running forward.

"Naruto you get the key up there on the second landing. Sly you get the two keys down on the first, alright?"

"Got it," the two chorused once more before setting out.

"Bentley I have a bad feeling about this." Naruto whimpered as he cautiously continued forward.

"Don't worry Naruto there is nothing wrong."

"Yeah, well I…" Naruto trailed off his eyes widening in fear. "Ghost!" He screamed as the spirit charged him.

"Naruto throw your weapon, I upgraded it to fight the ghosts here." Naruto fumbled with the kunai before throwing it right through the ghost's head. Upon impact the ghost disappeared.

"Where d-did it go?" Naruto cried.

"It's gone Naruto the kunai you threw banished the ghost. It is no longer around."

"Thank you Bentley! Thank you thank you!" Naruto cried hugging his binocucomm.

Bentley sighed massaging his head. "Your welcome Naruto, now get back to work."

"A-alright" Naruto whispered wiping the tears from his eyes. As he continued on he spotted a small tomb blocking the path approaching it a number of ghosts appeared ready to attack. Out of pure instinct Naruto wrapped an exploding tag around the kunai and threw it at the ghosts. The tag detonated destroying the tomb and the ghosts with it.

"Now that is interesting." Bentley pondered. " When you destroyed that gravestone the ghost stopped coming. It must be some kind of ghost generator."

"Ghost generator." Naruto shivered.

"Maybe if you smash them all you will be safe." Bentley continued.

"Alright smashing stones gets rid of ghosts. I'll smash every stone I can." Naruto grinned. "The ghosts are going down." Two vine monsters, an overgrown mosquito and a tombstone later Naruto found himself looking down on a stage of some sort. There were two fire pits and another force field blocking the path. "Okay find candles and destroy them. There seems to be three candles by two totem poles. The Totem poles could easily be more ghost generators." Naruto had to suppress another shiver. "Okay lets get this over with." He spire jumped his way across the water to the platform. The moment he did ghosts started flying from the candles. "Figures it's the candles." Naruto sighed as he destroyed the battalion of ghosts. "Hey Bentley" Naruto called out over the Binocucomm."

"Yeah Naruto?"

"How is Sly holding up?"

"Ms. Ruby knows we are here."

"Wha-" but Bentley interrupted him.

"Ms. Ruby knew we were coming, but she doesn't know are plan yet. So we still have a chance."

"But she can sense me right?" Naruto questioned. "By following my signature she will know what we are up to."

"That is why I have you destroying the ghosts." Bentley answered. "From the data I have collected Ms. Ruby is not a strong sensor. Se can only tell where a signature is, not how strong it is. By having you destroy the ghosts not only are you helping us stop Ms. Ruby but you are hiding right under her nose."

"I understand." Naruto grinned, "I can make this place ghost free! While Sly is getting the keys in areas where there are no ghosts."

"Correct."

"I better get back to destroying those ghosts then." Naruto smiled as he signed off. Jumping from branch to branch, sliding from vine to vine, Naruto decimated the ghostly army. He was on his way to retrieve the key when he spotted something metallic in the ferns. Pushing his way through the foliage he found a vault. "Know what the password is Bentley?"

"This is just a guess but try 1-2-8." Dialing the numbers the mechanism unlocked and the door swung open.

"This will be useful for Sly." Naruto smiled as he showed Bentley.

"Susan Cooper's notes on water safety. Sly will definitely want that." Naruto pocketed the page before turning back to the key. "Lets meet up with Sly."

"What is wrong with you" Naruto asked as he spotted Sly collapsed by the locked gate.

"I hate piranhas and snakes." The raccoon grumbled still trying to catch his breath.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "I don't really have a problem with piranhas but I do understand snakes. Those things are evil."

"I fully agree." Sly wheezed.

"Okay you two I need you to unlock that gate behind you." Bentley directed." Both raccoon and fox looked at the tri locked gate.

"I thought you wanted to go through the left gate not the right." Naruto turned to Sly only to see the Raccoon shiver.

"Bentley, are you crazy! If I unlock that gate that that thing will eat us!"

"Don't worry Sly the big snake will not eat you."

"It tried to last time!" Sly cried out.

"Only because you were in its way. This time you won't be. Now Naruto can you please open the gate." Naruto complied, prying the two keys from Sly's terrified fingers.

"Here we go." Naruto murmured as the last lock fell. The gates burst open and a giant snakehead appeared. A noxious fume escaped its mouth as it swam towards the left gate shattering it to pieces before swimming off into the swamp.

"Sly" Naruto turned to the raccoon. "That is a Snakehead not a snake, it's a type of fish." But Sly ignored him muttering to himself about raccoon eating snakes.

"Alright you two do you see what is past that gate. The duo ran up to the left gate and aimed their binocucomms. "It looks like some kind of giant voodoo eggbeater to me. Stirring up that nasty unsanitary mess."

"Naruto and I could stop their production by building up enough seam pressure. It could launch us all the way up to that skull temple." Sly reasoned.

"What is with you and being thrown up into the sky?" The others ignored him of course.

"You'll need a few more keys. Sly you go towards the building and get the key while Naruto gets the by the scooter."

"Over and out" Sly signed off before heading off to his destination.

"I'm heading out too." Naruto signed off as he headed towards the scooter.

"So am I going to be destroying more ghost?"

"That is correct Naruto." Since we are running low on those improved kunai we are going to use this scooter. It has been outfitted with a cannon of sorts that will easily tear through the ghosts." Naruto drove the scooter onto the boat before it slowly departed. Left ad right he fired destroying towers and ghosts even a skeleton of a turtle that was on fire.

"Alright this is getting tiring." Naruto sighed as the boat landed. Well, now you will travel through the cavern surrounded by those enemies. Take them all out and you will be able to get the key.

"Roger" Naruto sighed as he destroyed the skull throwing fiery turtle. "Let put an end to this."

"Hey Naruto!" Bentley Interrupted as Naruto destroyed yet another ghost generator. "That so called soup of Ms. Ruby is actually highly charged ectoplasm."

"Ectoplasm?"

"The stuff ghosts are made of Naruto."

"Oh…"

"It is most likely to be the source of power for those headstone generators."

"So I destroy that, which will destroy all headstones which in turn destroys all ghosts."

"Uh... correct."

"You can count on me Bentley." Naruto grinned with a mad gleam to his eye. "No more ghosts!" Ghosts were blown to smithereens, their ectoplasm coating the floor. Shards of rocks flew threw the air as tombstones were blasted apart. Skulls were crushed as Naruto drove over them laughing maniacally. With one shot he destroyed the tombstone generator, effectively annihilating all the ghosts. "Yes, yes, yes!" The fox shouted as he jumped up and down.

"Uh… Naruto?" Bentley hesitantly called out.

"Yeah?" the ecstatic fox answered.

"The uh… key."

"Oh right." Naruto jumped out of the scooter not minding the ectoplasm swamp he was walking through and snatched the key. Bentley watched as Naruto left the area. "I just wanted to help him get over his fears. I didn't realize I would created a ghost hunting monster."

"So how was it getting your keys?" Naruto asked Sly.

"Well it was odd. The first key was no problem. But the second key was definitely odd."

"How so?" Naruto questioned.

"Well there was this ghost who was willing to trade a key for fifty chickens." at the mention of a ghost Naruto stopped but Sly didn't notice as he continued to talk. "He would have gotten them himself but he was scared of the bomb toting roosters. I'm serious bomb-toting rooster. But that's not all. After I gave him the chickens he gave me the key. I mentioned that I had better meet op with you and the ghost flipped out. It actually started whimpering and cowering. When I tried to find out what was wrong it fled straight towards the bomb-toting roosters and blew up! Do you know what that was about Naruto?" Sly turned around to see Naruto's head down and his shoulders shaking. "Uh, Naruto?"

The fox let out a soft chuckle. "All the ghosts are gone!"

"Uh, Bentley" Sly asked the turtle.

"Lets just say Naruto has finally gotten over his fears." Bentley sighed. "Although I may have turned him into a deranged ghost hunter. Whatever you do Sly; don't let Naruto ever see a ghost again, ever. The things he did to those poor ghosts." Sly could hear his friend shudder. "Just don't ask, please for the love of all that is good don't ask."

"…Alright." The confused raccoon looked at the grinning fox. "Hey Naruto!"

That seemed to snap him out of his mini world. "Yeah Sly?"

"Ready to take on Ms. Ruby?"

"You bet!" Shouted Naruto as he ran towards the eggbeater controls.

"Are you done yet?" wined Naruto as Sly unlocked the last lock.

"Now." The two jumped on the platform only to be thrown towards the Skull Temple by the steam pressure trapped beneath them.

* * *

"I feel that Cooper vibe a coming, most distastefully bad juju." The female crocodile hissed.

"Well your not that good either lady," spat Sly.

"However your young companion is quite interesting, quite a powerful vibe there. Not only has he grabbed my attention. But my partner's as well.

"Your partner?" echoed Naruto.

"You don't mean the Fiendish Five?" asked Sly.

"I haven't heard from them in a long time all I know about them is that the Panda King has a stronghold somewhere up in the mountains of China. No, I'm talking about my new partner. One who is teaching me quite a few new techniques, I believe he calls them jutsu."

Naruto and Sly shared a glance. "Then where is this so called partner of yours." Naruto scoffed hiding his nervousness.

"That's right, He wanted me to summon him the moment you arrived. Very well." Ms. Ruby teleported out of the both the fox and raccoon's reach. "Why don't we summon him?" Ms. Ruby went through a series of hand signs that Naruto recognized as hand seals. "Now for the final part." Ms. Ruby grinned as a coffin emerged from the ground. Naruto paled as he realized this was the jutsu that Orochimaru used against the Sandaime. When the lid fell away Naruto could feel his breath stripped away. Sly watched as the lid fell away showing the strangest creature he ever seen. No fur covered its body except for a small patch on top of its head. It had small ears pressed against its head and it was missing a tail. What kind of creature was this? Sly turned to face Naruto only to see the young fox in a state of shock.

"Sasuke" Naruto breathed. The creature's eyes snapped open revealing blood red eyes.

Sly's mind screeched to a halt. _Sasuke was a friend of Naruto's, a friend from his home village. Does that mean that creature is a human?_

The newly dubbed Sasuke smirked at Naruto. "Hello Dobe."

"Sasuke, why are you here? Why were you summoned by that technique? Only the…" Naruto's eyes widened as he began to shake.

"That's right Dobe only the dead can be summoned with this technique." As he stepped out of the coffin he began to morph. His raven hair lengthened and stretched across his body. His human ears disappeared and a pair of ears grew from his skull. A whip like tail grew from his tailbone and gently swung behind him. His bones shifted into a more feline structure. "Interesting" Sasuke murmured as he analyzed his claws. "Truly interesting."

"Sasuke, what happened."

"What happened" Sasuke paused turning his crimson eyes towards Naruto. "Do you remember our battle back at the Valley of the End?" At Naruto's nod he continued. "I was able to access the power stored in the curse mark and with it see the memories of Orochimaru. I was able to memorize some of his jutsu before your attack hit me."

"I pulled back!" Naruto interrupted "I pulled back and spared your life!"

"True you did pull back, but you didn't spare me. No Naruto you are the reason I died in the first place." Naruto collapsed as the words stung him. Sly tried to keep the fox steady and upright. "True I lost the curse mark the moment I died, but it doesn't matter. I still have learned much during my time as a spirit."

"W-what do you mean?" But Sasuke ignored the question.

"Now I have the knowledge to defeat Itachi and avenge the deaths of clan. Nothing will stand in my way Naruto, not even you." Sly stared at the black panther. _Without Bentley and Murray_ _I could have ended up just like him, just as insane_. A small voice in the back of the raccoon's head whispered.

"Now Sasuke can we finish these two off?" Ms. Ruby stepped in.

"Hn?" Sasuke turned towards the crocodile.

"We can finish them off and with this new technique I can summon many more soldiers to take over Mexico. Why with the both of… What are you doing?" Ms. Ruby gasped as the panther approached her.

"You have out lived your usefulness." He stated before performing a set of hand seals.

"No wait! I can still be useful! I can still help you! Please let me…" But her words were cut off as the Fire jutsu consumed her leaving nothing but a charred corpse. "We will meet again Naruto." Sasuke declared before disappearing into the jungle.

"Come on Naruto, let's go." The silent blonde followed the raccoon as they retrieved the pages of the Thevious Raccoonus.

* * *

"So any update. We know that Naruto and this Sly Cooper defeated Muggshot." Kakashi repeated as his eye wandered between Tsunade, Jiraya, Sakura and Konohamaru.

"That is all the information we have right now." Tsunade sighed as a puff of smoke appeared and a red toad emerged slightly shaking.

"What is it?" Jiraya asked.

"Naruto found out about the Uchiha."

"You didn't tell Naruto that Sasuke-kun was dead!" screeched Sakura.

"I didn't want him to fall into depression without anyone there to snap him out of it." Growled Tsunade. "How did he find out."

"From the Uchiha himself." Everything fell into silence.

"But… Sasuke-kun is dead. Right?" Sakura questioned.

"Somehow a priestess by the name of Ms. Ruby resurrected him with the Edo Tensei." Both Tsunade and Jiraya froze. "Before she could put the controlling seal on him he killed her, set her on fire before telling Naruto the truth and disappearing." Tsunade sighed as she looked at last of her sake.

"Stay safe gaki." She whispered drowning the lot.


End file.
